Roses are Blue
by Maris Luminis
Summary: An all too familiar crack in the TARDIS sends the Doctor back. Back to the person the cracks all started with. Takes place after The Angels Take Manhatten and The Snowmen.
1. Back to the Beginning

**Hey, if I owned Doctor Who or any pictures or stuff, that would be pretty cool, but I do not.**

* * *

"What to do about this, eh old girl? This is a problem,"

The Doctor was holding himself over the TARDIS console, staring down at it. He threw his arms up in the air and screamed, "I AM SO BORED!" He sighed. "All of time and space and you'd think there would be a little more to do." He began to pace around the console. "I know, let's go to that spa on Midnight! Oh wait, not that one," he muttered. "I know!" he exclaimed. "There is an exploding star outside the Boromeo system. I could take River there to ride the solar waves!"

Throwing off his tweed jacket, he jumped into action, running over to the wall-closet under the stairs. Turning and pulling the metal handle, he let the door slid up to reveal an even bigger room than the console room. After stepping through the four-foot tall doorway into the darkness he began to feel his way around, only to slip and fall on giant pile of, well, junk.

"Note to self, clean closet," he muttered, a little annoyed with himself.

He got on his hands and knees. "Where is that extrapolator board…" He put his hand down on what he thought was the floor, only for it to meet with a glass object breaking under the weight put onto his left arm. "Ah!" he hissed, turning all of his upper body weight to his right arm. The Timelord sat up, attempting to inspect the damage done to his hand. Sitting up only caused him to knock more things over. A silver pitcher landed at his feet, and a glowing aqua orb rolled out of it. Confusion crossed his face. After it had rolled all the way to the door the man finally recognized the object.

"No, no, no, no."

Panicking, he used his right arm to push himself to his feet, and began chasing after the blue-green light. It rolled out of the closet and into the Console room. The Doctor's off-balance run (due to getting up too fast) caused him to hit his shoulder on the side of the closet exit. Too late. He watched the orb disappear below the console, and fall. Into the heart of the TARDIS.

Jumping out of the closet, he ran over to the console and flipped a switch. A screen next to him lit up with a view of below the console. The aqua orb disappeared into the bright light that was the center of the TARDIS. The Doctor closed his eyes and held his breath. Seconds past and he opened them to look back at the screen. Nothing happened. Maybe it was fine.

_Not with my luck though, eh? _he thought.  
Hearing a crack he looked up with dread. An all too familiar line was showing in the glass surrounding the mechanism at the center of the console.

_No._

The repetitive, and last, thought to go through the Doctor's head as the TARDIS lunged into action and a white light filled the entire room.

* * *

_Steam, or smoke. Both maybe? _He couldn't tell, his vision was all hazy. _Or maybe that was the steam. Or smoke. Or both_. _Focus! What happened?_

His head felt like it was going to explode. He opened his eyes and tried to bring his head up. But it only fell back down towards his chest. Now he could see the damage done to his hand. _Make that wrist, also._ There was a shard of glass stuck yet in his hand, and a three inch cut marked the center of his wrist.

_Funny… I didn't even feel that…_

Crimson blood stained the left cuff of his white shirt. That was going to be bothersome to wash out. He tried bringing his head up again. Looking around, he realized he had been thrown down the stairs and was now sitting on the floor up against the wall.

The lights were flickering as poisonous fumes began to fill the TARDIS.  
"Oh, old girl, what have I done to you…"  
The Doctor gulped, and became more attentive seeing his beloved machine in shambles. The glass surrounding the pump at the center of the console had shattered, leaving the pump itself still and lifeless. Sparks were flying from the console- one part was even on fire. The happy light from the heart of the TARDIS below that could usually be seen was gone. Panic flooded his thoughts, but he tried to calm himself down.

Coughing, he thought, _Well time to see where you have brought me before I die from inhaling poisonous fumes._

He grimaced and managed to muster the strength to stand up, but nearly fell right back down of light-headedness. He grabbed the back of his head at a splitting pain. The touch was met by a warm, sticky feeling. His hearts jumped in his chest at the sensation. He tried to dismiss the pain and began to walk towards the stairs. Grabbing the railing, he dragged himself up the steps. The Timelord was exhausted by the time he got to the top of the stairs. He stumbled over to the TARDIS door as his vision began to blur again. Gasping for air, his hearts beat slower and slower as the fumes continued to drown his lungs. Finally reaching the door, his hands searched for the handle. Not finding it, The Doctor fell to his knees and leaned against the door and began weakly hitting it.

_No….please…let me out. _

The door made a clicking sound and opened. Coughing, the Doctor fell half out of the TARDIS. He was surprised when he landed on something soft. It smelled wonderful. He smiled slightly. His eyes blinked open slowly.

Roses…  
Blue roses lined his sight.  
A small smiled crossed his face as his eyes closed again.  
He heard a door open just before everything went dark again.

* * *

A woman in a brown skirt and blue shirt stepped out of the doorway. The wind softly blew through her bright red hair as she looked around the small courtyard. Seeing the bloodied man - and not to mention the smoking police box - sitting on top of her flowers made her scream.

"Rory!"

* * *

**Hola, thanks for reading!**

**so, first fic, please be kind :) . reviews are very much appreciated. I'm not sure how long chapters will be, I guess we'll see a pattern after a few. not sure what else to put here... until the next chapter! thanks again! **

**-Maris**


	2. Violets are Red

**Owning Doctor Who would be cool, but sadly, I dont. **

* * *

_A woman in a brown skirt and blue shirt stepped out of the doorway. The wind softly blew through her bright red hair as she looked around the small courtyard. Seeing the bloodied man - and not to mention the smoking police box - sitting on top of her flowers made her scream._

_"Rory!"_

* * *

A slow, hazy, mist of thoughts and sounds floated through the Doctor's head.

"...understand. I thought..."

The voice was muffled. Though he could tell it was a woman. A soft light blurred on his eyes as he began to open them, blinking slowly. He hated it. He wanted to sleep more, just a little while longer. The pain in the back of his head returned, causing him to let out a small groan.

"Hey!" he heard a man whisper.

Sight now returned to him. The Doctor stared at a white ceiling. The room smelled like flowers. Like Roses. He immediately recalled the bed of flowers he had passed out on. His eyes shot open and he sat up and wildly looked around the room, completely ignoring the man at his side.

"Calm down, Doctor! Its all right, it's us!"

The man grabbed the Doctor's shoulders and calmly stared him in the eyes. The Timelord stopped his flailing and slowly turned to look at the man.

_No._

Rory Williams stared back at him. Rory the Roman. The Last Centurion. A red haired woman stood behind him. Amelia Pond. The Girl Who Waited. Who waited for him.

"No," he whispered.

"What?"

"No!" The Doctor screamed. "I saw it! They're dead! This is sick! Just who do you think you are?!"

By now he was trying to get out of the bed he had been laying in.

"No- stop. Doctor, it's really us," the apparent Rory tried pushing him back onto the bed as he attempted to escape through the other side. The Doctor resisted by pushing the white sheet up with his feet and stumbled out of the bed. Dizzieness overtook him and he leaned against the wall.

"Doctor, you need to stay in bed. Your head-"

"Stay away!" he warned. The Timelord began pulling the pillows off the bed and throwing them at Fake?Rory as the man began walking around the bed to the other side where the Doctor was. If it not been for the Doctor's panicked state, the scene may have been almost, _comical_.

_This is not possible. They have to be fakes. Clones, or- or duplicates or something, or Flesh. A nightmare? Or a dream? _

His thoughts became more and more panicked when he realized there were no more pillows. He whipped his head around and his eyes landed on the side table. Grabbing a glass vase of roses, he raised it over his head, ready to toss it at the would-be Rory.

Fake?Rory jumped back, fearing the man would really throw it at him. At the same time the red-haired woman stepped forward.

"Raggedy man, stop!" she commanded.

Shocked by her sudden outburst, he lowered the vase and stared at her. It was her. It was Amy. His Amy. He knew it.

"Pond..."

* * *

"So, what year is it then?" The Doctor whispered quietly.

He had gotton back on the bed by now and was sitting cross-legged staring down at the sheets.

It was a nice room. Small, but nice. The dark wood floor contrasted well with the yellow walls. Amy sat in a wooden chair next to the bed, and Rory sat at the end of the bed. The windows were open a bit, letting a cool breeze drift through. He could see frost on the ground outside. _It must be morning,_ he thought to himself.

"1941. February 17." Amy replied.

The silence was deafening. It has been nearly three years for the Ponds- no, the Williams. They practically had a different life. Who was he kidding. They had a _new_ life.

Amy broke the silence. "I thought I was never going to see you again. That's what you said, that you would never be able to see me again."

He only glanced at her.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I am _so_ happy to see you. But how are you _here_?"

He studied her. His Amelia Pond. Three years and she didn't look a day older. Her hair was cut to chin length, and she wore a vibrant blue shirt and baggy brown pants. 40s style, of course. Rory, he didn't look very different. Still had that nose of his. His hair was maybe a bit lighter. But then the Doctor saw his eyes- he really looked at him. They looked old. It almost frightened him at how old they looked. He wondered if they had always been that way, but he had just never paid them much attention. No. He would have noticed. He would have noticed because they reminded him of his own eyes.

"I have no idea Amelia," he whispered, still looking down at the sheets.

"But-"

"You're dead. Or at least, you were. Both of you. I saw your grave."

"Well, in my defense," Rory began, "I have been dead loads of times, and surprise! Not dead! Again."

The awkward silence filled the room once again. The Doctor's usual energetic self had gone.

"You gave us quite a scare, raggedy man. With all that smoke coming out of the TARDIS and all. Rory had to run down to the hospital and get oxygen for you."

"Ah yes, what are you two doing these days anyway?" He asked. Small talk. He hated it. It tasted horrible on his tounge.

"Well, I'm still a nurse. I work at the hospital one street over," Rory said.

"And I have become an editor," Amy said proudly. "And a writer."

His mind returned to the afterword written by Amy. Her final words to him. Not once had it mentioned him seeing them again. _So then, was this a parallel world? Maybe an alternate reality or different timeline? _He slapped himself in the face, making them jump again.

"Amy, have you been contacted by River at all?"

"What? No."

"All right then," He said, and in one swift movement, he pushed himself up and jumped to his feet. Rory jumped up with him, nurse training kicking in again. Now standing on the bed the Doctor continued. "I have many questions, and very little answers. One: How am I here? B, wait, no. Two: Why isn't there a hole in the universe right now? And Three: Amelia Pond, why do you have blue roses in your garden?"

* * *

**Okay, so I did some research for this chapter, but it felt really hard to write. But I'm excited because I already have about half of chapter 3 written! :D **

**anyway, thanks for reading! **

**-Maris**


	3. Coffee and Conversing

**thanks to all who reviewed! :)**

**I am American. so if there are any wording differences and the such, you know why. **

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

**p.s. I couldnt figure out how much time had passed between after TATM and before The Bells of Saint John, so I just kinda made it up.**

* * *

The man of a thousand faces

Sits down at the table

Eats a small lump of sugar

And smiles at the moon like he knows her

-Man of a Thousand Faces, Regina Spektor

* * *

"What?" she said, a blank look on her face. "What do roses have to do with any of this?"

"Oh never mind. We'll get to that later."

The Doctor began fidgeting with the bandages on his left wrist and hand. He hadn't even noticed them until he had started messing with them. It didn't even hurt.

"Who's shirt is this?" he had finally took notice of the new article of clothing.

"Mine," Rory replied. "Yours kind of had blood all over it."

"Oh, thank you." He quite liked the long sleeve red shirt.

"Uh oh," Rory said suddenly.

"What is it?" The Doctor jumped off the bed, and stumbled a bit to the side, Amy ready to catch him. He was in full on where-is-the-danger mode.

"Calm down... I am just late for work,"

"Work?" He replied, confused.

"Yes, you know, work. That thing that happens when you're away."

"Well, there are many things that happen when I'm away, but I'm not going to mention them," The Doctor muttered back.

"Gotta go!" He got out of the chair and kissed Amy on the cheek. "Doctor," he said in an almost scolding tone, "Stay in the bed until I get back. You had a pretty nasty run-in with... whatever you hit your head on. Amy keep an eye on him, will you?" He whispered as he passed her. She smiled in agreement. Rory ran out of the room and down the hall. They heard the front door close and the Doctor looked out the window from the edge of the bed where he now sat. Rory's back was turned to them as he walked toward the street. He suddenly turned around and pointed a finger right at the window and walked backwards.

The Doctor smiled and gave him two thumbs up. Satisfied, Rory turned back around and began running.

"Coffee?" Amy asked, offering her hand to help him up.

"I thought you would never ask," he smiled and took her hand.

* * *

They had walked down the hall and were now in a tiny dining room off of a kitchen. Amy had pulled out a chair for him. He only replied with 'I hurt my head and arm Pond, not my legs' but he took the chair just the same. She sat across from him, sipping freshly made coffee.

"So," she started. "Three years for us, how long has it been for you?"

"Fourteen and a half years."

"Oh."

The Doctor desperately felt that he needed to change the subject. He stood up and walked over to the counter, holding the coffee mug. "Do you remember- in the Dalek asylum- do you remember Oswin? Oswin Oswald?"

"Of course I remember Oswin, Raggedy Man! How could I forget her?"

"Well, I met her again." He leaned up against the counter casually and took a sip of coffee.

"Wait- so how did she not remember you when she met you in the asylum?"

"No, I met her, in Victorian London," he smiled and took another drink.

"Wait. What?"

He set down the cup, having quickly become frustrated. Running his fingers through his floppy hair, he said, "It was her. Clara Oswin Oswald. She was a barmaid and governess and- it-it was her. And she died _again. _Same voice, same last words, same- _sass_," he smiled. "I was looking for her again, and then I ended up here."

"Oooohh, Doctor, you aren't being unfaithful to my daughter, are you?" Amy replied teasingly.

"What? No! I haven't seen River in, well, months." He obviously didn't catch her joking tone.

"Cant we just try to go and get her in the TARDIS? I mean, you ended up getting here, so maybe we can leave."

He straightened up at that word. "The TARDIS! Where is she? Did you close the door? Is there still smoke inside?"

"Outside, Yes, and I don't know," She followed him as he ran out the front door, into the courtyard.

Banging on the door, snapping his fingers- nothing would open it. He peeked through the windows, trying to see anything at all. Smoke clouded his view, but a soft aqua colored glow could still be seen. "Ugh, she's not letting me in until she repairs herself."

_Bad luck,_ he thought. _Stubborn TARDIS that brought me to a time I'm not supposed to be in, there could be a hole forming in the universe, and now she's not letting me back in!__  
_

He sighed and leaned against the door, sliding down to the ground. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he sighed again.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll open up soon," Amy said sitting down next to him.

The Doctor brought his head up and smiled at her. "Glorious Pond. Always there to cheer me up." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. In return she put her head on his shoulder. They sat like this for a few minutes. He took this time to look around the courtyard. Brick buildings made three sides of the square they were in- the road made the fourth side. The buildings only went up six stories. Vines were on certain parts, and flowers poked out from under a lot of the windows. Parts of the rose bush and the surrounding flower bed had been crushed by the TARDIS.

"Amy, I'm sorry about you flowers."

"Oh don't be silly. It's all right. I'd trade TARDIS blue roses for the real TARDIS and you any day."

"The roses though..." he trailed off when a creaking of a window was heard. They both looked up toward the source of the sound. A third story window had opened. A woman with blonde hair poked her head out.

"Oh Amy, good morning!" she said, smiling. "And who is fella?"

" 'Fella'? What does she mean by 'fella'?" he whispered to Amy, treating it like it was an accusation of some sort.

"Relax!" She whispered back, laughing. "Good morning Margaret!" she waved at the woman with the American accent. "This is the Doctor!"

"Hello Doctor!" she waved to them both.

"Hello Margaret!" he smiled as he yelled back.

"We'll I'm off to work then!" Margaret yelled back, shutting the window.

"Hmm.. she's nice." he said. His hand suddenly flew to his throat. "Amy... uh Amy.."

He couldn't get his words out.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Worry explored her voice.

The Doctor's face grew serious as his hand fell."Where is my bow tie?"

* * *

**I thought I'd leave it on a jokingly serious note.**

**so I'm thinking that each chapter will be at least 1000 words long, and probs at least 2 chapters a week. still not sure how long it will be. I'm also debating about bringing Jack in... what do you think?**


	4. Upside-Down Tears

**Oh my! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this! Awesome! **

**So i wrote an outline of the rest of the story, hoping that it will make it easier to write. Short chapter is short because i wanted it to lead up to the hospital part. Anyway, here is the chapter!**

* * *

_What happens when all the lights go out?  
There's no way back  
We're stranded now  
What happens when everything goes dark?  
It's got no life  
Left in its heart  
_

_Shipwrecked - Chameleon Circuit _

* * *

February 17, 1941

10:36am, The Guest Bedroom (the Doctor's room)

* * *

The Doctor had argued with Amy for the bow-tie. But she had continued to object saying there was too much blood on it, and "People will notice and think its strange." To which he responded with "I always look strange," and that, you couldn't see the blood really because the bow-tie was black. She gave in eventually, and let him have his way. Though it _did_ look a bit odd, seeing it just sitting on top of the neck of the red sweater.

Silence sat in the room like molasses. Amy laid down the wrong way on the bed, her legs dangling off the side, and her head hanging upside down off the opposite side. The Timelord followed her pose and laid down next to her. The stayed like this, just staring at the wall.

Though upside down, Amy could have sworn she saw a tear slip down (or up) the Doctor's face and drop off his chin.

"Doctor, are you alright?" she said softly.

A pause.

"Fourteen years..." He whispered. "Time goes _so slow_ for me."

"I don't understand,"

"I was never supposed to see you again. And then, Poof!" He threw his arms out and laughed a little, though more tears began running away from his eyes. They were desperate to leave. "Here I am." He sat upright and put his head in his hands.

She sat up also, and after a moment debating how to comfort him, she wrapped her arms around him in hug. The Doctor lowered his hands from his face and accepted the hug.

"Why now? Why am. I only now able to see you and Rory? Do you know how hard I tried to see you two again? And now I'm here- was it really this easy!?" he was angry.

"Oh Doctor..." She didn't know what to say. Amy just hugged him tighter. He wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Speaking of Rory," sniffing, he pushed away and tried to collect himself once again. "How long does he even have to work at that hospital?" He questioned.

"Doctor, it's not even been three hours."

"Yes, but normal time goes _so_ slow. It feels like its been ages.."

"He usually gets back around 5:30,"

"5:30!? That's like, seven hours away! What are we supposed to do until then?"

"We'll for starters, you could help me pick up my flower garden that _you_ just so happened to ruin,"

"Oh.. all right," He grumbled, but smiled a little.

* * *

"Well, what am I supposed to do with all these branches?" The doctor yelled. He stood with flower printed garden gloves on, awkwardly holding a bunch of broken rose bush branches.

"Just set them in that bin over there. Someone will burn them later." She gestured over to a metal barrel by the side of the wall.

"Only you could have flowers in the winter!" he teased.

The playful chatter was interrupted by the light sound of footsteps against the ground. The Doctor stuck his head around the side of the locked TARDIS to see who was approaching.

Rory was quickly making his way over to the pair, yelling out the Doctor's name.

He threw the branches down and put his hands up in the air. "Rory, I swear, Amy made me get up and help her with the mess." He said, half-jokingly. Amy walked over to the Doctor and laughed. But she abruptly stopped at seeing her husband.

Rory didn't stop yelling his name. As he got closer, they could see light blue hospital scrubs stained red. Sometimes he came home with some blood on his clothes because, of course, he worked in a hospital. But he rarely came home this early, and with his scrubs still on. They began running toward him. The horror became more obvious on his face when they became closer.

"Rory, what's wrong? What is it?" she worriedly asked. She lifted up his shirt, scared to see what was the cause of the blood stains. Nothing. She looked up into his eyes. It wasn't his blood.

"They... they killed Margaret! he said, shock was still making its way on his face.

"Who?" the Doctor commanded.

"D-Daleks. There are Daleks everywhere in the hospital."

* * *

**...**

**can you imagine 11 in a long sleeve red shirt with a black bow tie, and flower garden gloves? Not to mention him trying to do garden work. Reviews are awesome! Thanks for reading!**

**-Maris**


	5. Into the Fire

**School really has me busy. Sorry for the late update. But this chapter is a little longer than the others.**

* * *

After Rory had convinced Amy he was fine, and that it was not his own blood on the scrubs, she demanded to know what happened. He quickly explained,

"Well, I was doing my rounds, see? And all of a sudden- it was about quarter after- I start hearing screaming. Well, sometimes, certain patients get a little rowdy and anxious, but it was a lot of screaming. So naturally, I go and look. And in the ICU, theres people all over the place. It was horrible." They could tell he was getting more and more anxious. "And there are people lying on the floor- dead! And Margaret... oh Margaret... Daleks started coming out of the rooms and while she was helping people get away..." If his face could possibly be any more grim, it was. "...One shot her. Its her blood Amy. I caught her before she fell, and she died in my arms.

Amy was already crying. The thought of her neighbor's smiling face poking out the window earlier that morning, unaware of what the day would hold for her, broke her heart. A pounding sound filled the Doctor's ears, and he realized it was his hearts, both beating twice as fast.

_Daleks... in New York..again?_

He stepped backwards, as if an invisible force had pushed him. The background noise had stopped.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Amy asked slowly, sniffing.

He gulped. "Daleks. It's been nearly twenty years since I have seen any of them." His breathing became more rapid, but he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "I really liked Margaret." He stood up straiter. "Time to go Ponds," He said suddenly, straightening his bow tie.

* * *

The three friends practically ran down the sidewalk, trying to keep out the slight wind that blew through them.

"So, what exactly are we doing? Please tell me im not running to my death again," Rory shouted.

"Don't worry about a thing, I totally have a plan," They could tell he was trying to stay calm and concentrated.

"Why are there Daleks here anyway?" Amy asked.

"I had it out with a few here about twenty years ago. Or three hundred years ago. Depends on your angle." The Timelord tried to forget the horrible things that occurred then.

"What do you mean?" Rory replied, catching up to look at him. "Here," He pointed to the street corner just ahead.

"Like I said, depends on your angle," The Doctor murmured as they turned the corner. The two humans and the Timelord slowed to a stop at the sight before them. People were crowded around the building, some trying to get in with others holding them back, while flames and smoke poured out the windows.

"Rory!" Amy exclaimed suddenly. A frightening thought just occurred to her. "Where is Oliver?"

The Centurion looked confused for a moment, as if trying remember his friend, until his eyes grew wide. "I think he was working in the ICU today!"

"Who is Oliver?" The Doctor asked. He sounded important to them. And if it was important to the Ponds, it was important to him.

"Oliver- Oliver Beau. He's a friend of mine- a bloke I work with. Nice guy, good nurse. God, I hope he's not in there." Rory said, looking back at the hospital.

"Where are the police? And the fire department?" Amy inquired.

"It's really crowded, and the fire department is nearly 10 minutes away. Im going to go find Oliver," Rory said suddenly. "He might still be in there. If he is, we both can help get more people out."

"What? No way!"

"Sorry Amy, but I have to." and without another word, he sprinted toward the building, pushing past the yelling people and all the commotion. Amy began to follow him, but a strong arm pulled her back.

"No, Amelia. You have to stay here." The Doctor said.

"Why?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I want you out of harms way. Rory is partly responsible for the people in that hospital. You are not." He turned around.

"Then why are you going?"

He turned back around. "I have a meeting to attend," he gave her a big smile, and left. chasing after Rory.

* * *

The Doctor in the hospital

It wasnt nearly as bad inside the hospital as the outside had made it seem. Beside the flaming ceiling. And the fire became had begun climbing up the center staircase behind the front desks. He couldn't see anyone on this floor. It was quiet. He jogged over to the stairs. Assuming they were safe, he began to quickly climb them, making sure to stay away from the edge.

_Rory said the daleks started coming from the ICU... better start there_

* * *

Rory in the hospital

Rory was careful to stay quiet when maneuvering through the building. It was strange though. He had already made it to the third floor, and it was quiet. Most of the patients had escaped by now. He was confused at the silence, but decided not to disrupt it, besides occasionally calling out for Oliver.

_The ICU is on the sixth floor... and below that, the children's section._

More and more smoke was filling the hospital. It was getting hotter and hotter, and he began tugging at his scrubs. But all thoughts of the temperature had disappeared when he heard the sound of feet trampling behind him.

"Honey, I'm home!" He heard a voice with an American accent yell from behind him. The Nurse turned around to see his friend standing twenty feet behind him. And he wasn't alone. A young boy,maybe 7, stood next to him. Oliver himself seemed to be holding two more children. He couldn't quiet tell though. They were completely covered with a long blue coat to protect them from the flames.

"Oliver!" Rory yelled, running toward him.

"I found these three on the fifth floor, on my way back down."

"Did you see anyone else?"

"No."

"We need to leave. The fires getting worse. This way." He pushed past them, leading them to a staircase in the side of the building. "Come on!"

"Wait! Please wait!" They heard a woman yell. "I'm still here! Please wait for me!" A short, brown-haired woman in a hospital gown was running toward them.

"Alright, hurry, we need to go now! And stay away from the side! Its dangerous!" Rory insisted.

The girl nodded as she reached them.

"Ror, take these two, will you? My arms are getting tired." Oliver offered him the two kids in his arms.

"Yeah, of course,"

Oliver carefully passed him each kid, one at a time, and then put the coat back over the two after giving them a big smile. "Lets get out of here," he said to the other five people.

"Wait a minute." And suddenly, with immense strength, the tiny woman grabbed Oliver's arm, and pushed him at the side railing that was cautioning them of the 30 foot drop leading to the lobby below. The wall, from the force of the man's body hitting it, broke. After a terrified look crossed his face, Oliver disappeared from sight.

"No!" Rory screamed. "What have you done?" He stared at the spot his friend had stood moments before.

"Why would you do that?" he couldn't believe what just happened.

"Oh, don't you recognize us, Rory Williams? I suppose we do look a bit different." She examined her nails, completely uninterested in the act she had just committed.

He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am a dalek."

* * *

**Hmm... so there you go! thanks for reading! reviews are always nice, I like to get feedback! **

**-Maris**


	6. Oliver Beau and the Crimson Clothes

**Introducing, Oliver Beau! who is not an OC. I also decided to call the hospital St. Johns. hehehe!**

* * *

_"Oh, don't you recognize us, Rory Williams? I suppose we do look a bit different." She examined her nails, completely uninterested in the act she had just committed._

_He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"_

_"I am a dalek."_

* * *

"You... are a dalek?" He didn't understand. Daleks were big, ugly, robot-looking things with monotone voices. How could this girl be one of them? It was a strange sight. Rory stood there, ash all over his face, two children in his arms, and one at his side. The girl continued to examine her nails, as if worried she might have gotten Oliver's skin under them. She wore a hospital gown, and flames began to creep up behind her.

"Pretty nice body I got, huh?" she grinned at him. "Sassy too. It took a few years, but we seem to have perfected it." Her leg suddenly gave out from under her, and she fell to the floor. "With maybe a few glitches..." She said, shakily standing up.

"Perfected what?"

"Oh, you aren't clever at all!" she started looking around. Like she heard something he didn't. "Gotta go. see you around Rory Williams." And with that, she turned around and began running in the opposite direction. The man stood there, shocked. But quickly regained his composure.

"Well, come on then!" he shouted as he led the young boy to the fire escape.

* * *

_Woah... _

The disoriented man slowly opened his eyes. The pit in his stomach was too familiar to be safe. Then he remembered. Darkness. Something trying to pull him back into it as he ran towards the light. He wanted to stop running. He wanted it to be over. But he knew he could never stop running. It had happened again.

He had died again.

He was used to it by now though. Well, he _had_ died over 2051 times. The sickening pit in his stomach would hardly ever go away. Sitting up, he suddenly noticed the furious heat radiating from the burning building.

"Oh. _Oh_." he whispered, remembering the how the short, brunette girl had pushed him off the 4th floor. "Bitch." The brunette man casually stood up and dusted himself off, unconcerned about the room around him slowly turning to ash.

_I can only hope Rory got out already. I wonder how long it's been. _

He peered around to find an exit. An emergency exit at the right wall caught his eye. Luckily, it wasn't hot, and was easy to open. Oliver found himself in the alley in between the hospital and the next door apartments. The sirens sounding from the front of the building told him that the fire department had finally arrived. Making his way down the grimy alleyway, the man sneaked into the crowd of onlookers- And recognized one of them. A beautiful, red-haired woman.

* * *

The Doctor, 3rd floor of the hospital

_Where are you? Usually, you lot are trying to cause as much trouble as possible_.

He was climbing the staircase quickly, quietly, keeping an eye out for any movement whatsoever. But the only movement was that of the fire, creeping up the walls around him, threatening to rip them apart. The Doctor stopped running when reaching a door with a sign next to that had the number six on it. After straightening his bow tie, he pushed open the door and stepped through, ready to a face his enemy.

"All right, here I am! Have you been expecting me?" He yelled.

Silence. It was broken by the sound of slow footsteps on the tile floor. A man with blue scrubs appeared in the doorway across from the Timelord.

"Oh," He said straightening up. "Are you alright? You should probably get out of here."

"I'm fine." The man answered.

"Well, it's dangerous in here. We should leave." The Doctor of course, had no intention of leaving just yet.

"I'm fine." He repeated. He began to twitch, his neck twisting either way, his head rocking back and forth.

The Doctor frowned and took a step backwards.

"I'm fine." The man said for the third time.

An electronic screeching sound was heard from behind the man.

"FAULTYYYYYY!" A mechanical voice screamed as a laser hit the man on the back, causing him to fall to the ground. A dalek rolled through the doorway.

* * *

Amy, outside the hospital.

Smoke continued to pour from the windows of St. John's hospital. Amy had tried to follow the Doctor into the hospital, but a police officer had pulled her back into the crowd. Nw there were barriers keeping people from entering the hospital, with police officers guarding them. After ten minutes, she had had enough.

_Time to find my own way in. They are taking too long._

Amy pushed her to the back of the crowd. Spinning around, she searched for another entrance to the hospital.

"Hey there sweet cheeks." a voice behind her said. She was thrilled to hear a voice she could recognize. Her red hair flung around again, and there she saw Oliver exiting the ally at the side of St. John's.

"You!" she ran toward the man, and wrapped him in a hug. "Are you alright?" she pulled back and patted her hands all around his ashy face.

"Fine," he gave her a tired smile. "I saw your husband in there. He went out a different way with some patients."

"Oh..."

"What is it?" he couldn't quite figure out the expansion on her face. She was staring at her hands. Following her gaze, Oliver realized that they were stained with crimson blood.

Panic flooded Amy's system. There was blood all over her hands. Her hands that had just been on Oliver's back. She looked back up at him, and saw blood on his face where she had ran her hands. "Oliver..."

"Amy, I'm sorry." He took her hand and tried to wipe the blood off with what was left of his scrubs. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'll be fine though, just give me a half-hour or so. I'll explain everything."

* * *

**I hope you get why Oliver is not an OC now. So there is chapter 6! Hope you liked it! thanks for reading! **

**-Maris**


	7. Here Goes Everything

**Surprise! Early Chapter! **

**Someone pointed out that Oliver traveled with the First Doctor. It's actually not that Oliver, as I have never seen any of the Older Who. I just liked the name :) **

**'Can I Come With You' came on the playlist I was listening to while writing about the Doctor jumping. I recommend listening to it while reading. :)**

* * *

_Somewhere all my darkest dreams are gathering_

_It's not enough to save the day_

_I can't escape my nightmares  
_

_Nightmares - Chameleon Circuit _

* * *

The Doctor, In the ICU (sixth floor)

_"FAULTYYYYYY!" A mechanical voice screamed as a laser hit the man on the back, causing him to fall to the ground. A dalek rolled through the doorway._

* * *

"Identify yourself!" The Alien screeched.

"You know who I am. Go on, look at me," He commanded. Hearts beating faster, he knew he was nervous. But why should he be surprised? The one thing in the universe he possibly hated most was staring right at him, scanning him. All while he stood in a burning building, a bandage on his arm and a cut on his head.

Then followed a series of ticking noises and beepings. "You. Are. The Predatorrrrrrr!" The Dalek's "voice" became high pitched at saying 'The Predator'. "You are interfering!"

"With what?" he felt like a young child, asking questions about everything. Don't touch that. Why? Quiet now. Why?

The Dalek did not seem eager to answer that question. If they could twitch, this dalek was definitely twitching. "Continuation." It finally said, in its ever so monotone form of sound.

"Continuation? Of what exactly? Oh- I suppose you're not going to answer that one, are you? So why does it have to be here? Why choose _this_ hospital?"

"The. Time anomalies must be. Eliminated!"

"Time anomalies?"

"The Humans!"

At first, he didn't quite understand, but then he could feel his face turning red with understanding rage. Rory. He had been in so many alternate realities he had become an anomaly. Not to mention that in one of them he was over two thousand years old. The scum of the universe had chosen to kill the people in this hospital, including Rory, solely for the reason that he had traveled with him.

The Doctor swallowed, and took a deep breath. He remembered the dreadful 's' that made human plural. They meant Amy too. The Daleks wanted to kill, what else was new? But kill his closest friends? For some sort of "continuation"?

"I believe you already know I won't let that happen. This planet _and_ its people are under my protection. If you want to get rid of them, you're going to have to get rid of me. And I think you lot remember how that went twelve years ago."

"We have assembled reinforcements for this reason," It spat. More clanging was heard on either side of him. Four more daleks emerged next to the Doctor, two on each side.

He knew the drill.

Run.

* * *

Rory, (and the three children) on the fire escape

Rory ached. The two kids weren't even that heavy, but he suspected he was tired due to inhaling smoke and running down the steps. He felt like he was going to scream. Margaret was dead and now that Dalek-girl, or whatever the hell it was, just killed his best friend! His thoughts became jumbled as he almost fell down the last three steps, the boy bumping into him from behind. The two of them fast-walked past an open door down the alley. The door, that unbeknownst to Rory, his very not-dead friend had exited out of just a minute before.

He squinted at the bright sun that was shining in his face when he left the narrow space. But his wife was easy to spot with her bright red hair near the edge of the crowd. She looked like she was talking to someone. That someone didn't look very good from the back. Their blue scrubs seemed to have a very dark red spot on the back area. He immediately recognized the brunette mop of hair and confident mannerisms of the seemingly dead Oliver. Amy took notice of Rory and so did the man she was talking to, as he turned around. Only for Rory to see the ash and blood all over his very alive face.

_This is a nightmare._

"What." He said flatly, approaching them. "Okay, I have had just about enough of today!"

* * *

The eleventh incarnation of the Doctor kicked open the door leading to the fire escape.

_Six flights of stairs, or around sixty feet to jump. Better to not risk it. _

These were the thoughts running through his mind as he trampled down the stairs. The droning and screeching noises of the daleks could be heard from the top where he had begun. A 'pew' sound rang out, and the Timelord realized, _they were shooting at him! _

_Four more stories to go! _

A whirring sound began, and a humming that became louder and louder. A feeling of complete and utter dread filled his stomach as he looked over his shoulder. The four daleks had begun hovering near the side of the fire escape- and they were moving faster than him and gaining fast.

_This might be good. He thought, looking down. _

It was only a twenty-five foot drop to the alleyway. Last time he did this, (though it had been on accident) he had landed on his back, but hey, he lived.

_Alright! Here goes..everything!_

"Geronimo!" The Doctor yelled. He didn't even bother turning the opposite way when he came to the end of the flight of stairs. He just jumped over the side. And for a few seconds, he was weightless. Nothing was touching him. The bandages on his wrist and hand began to flutter off- they had become loose in all the commotion. The chilly air ruffled his bow tie and floppy hair as he fell. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

Then he hit the ground. It was just as painful as he remembered. He cringed at the sickening thud his own body made. The leg he landed on crumpled underneath him. Standing up, he took a few steps only to develop a limp from the pain. A quick look behind told him he was ahead of the four assassins, but they were still gaining on him.

Time to go.

And running was taken up again.

"Amy!" His lungs were worn out, and his hearts were beating twice as fast as he sprinted out of the alley. Most of the people had left or been sent home, now that the majority of the fire had been put out. The Doctor frantically searched what was left of the crowd for her. They had to leave. _Now_.

The humming noise was growing dangerously louder.

* * *

"All right, be good now. Mr. Peters here will bring you to your mum and dad." Rory said to the three boys. He stood up and began to walk away with Amy. He knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Rory, he's been gone too long. I think we should go look for him." There was obvious worry in her voice. It had only been minutes since he himself had met up with Oliver and Amy. Oliver, of course had promised to explain everything later to him. The other nurse quickly took his long blue coat from Rory and began using it to wipe the blood off his face.

"Yeah, I guess we should go look for him," he answered after a few seconds. The Doctor wasn't one to dawdle. Especially with _Daleks_.

"Hold on- there he is!" Amy's voice became excited and she smiled as she began running toward the man in the red long sleeve shirt and black bow tie. The Timelord was a difficult one to miss due to his fashion sense. Obviously looking for his friends, she slowed down when the panic on his face became readable. He finally spotted her. A horrible humming noise filled her ears as Rory caught up to her. Daleks flew out from the alleyway of St. Johns.

Two things happened at this point. The Doctor was yelling Amy's name and running toward the Ponds, when a 'pew' rang out. The Timelord was knocked off his feet and fell to the ground, motionless. The woman drew in a sharp breath at the sight. She knew that getting shot by a dalek could kill anyone. Even her imaginary friend.

"No!" she cried. And in a panic, she grabbed her husband's arm.

The second thing that happened was Rory. Rory happened. His fingers fell open and a tube-like object started _pushing its way out of his hand_. A small red light flashed, and the next thing he knew, one of the daleks had exploded.

* * *

**Wow, so this might be the longest chapter yet! anyway, thanks for reading. Reviews are always nice! **

**-Maris**


	8. Not Sigma 6

_The Timelord had been knocked off his feet and fell to the ground, motionless. Amy drew in a sharp breath at the sight. She knew that getting shot by a dalek could kill anyone. Even her imaginary friend. ... Rory happened. His fingers fell open and a tube-like object started pushing its way out of his hand. A small red light flashed, and the next thing he knew, one of the daleks had exploded._

* * *

_Wailing winds, alarm, in feathers it have dressed  
_

_Surrounding what's left inside its chest _

_We to shall rest _

_Old Skin - Ólafur Arnalds_

* * *

Rory gaped and held his wrist, as if he was afraid it would fall off. Amy was as equally shocked. Memories of using the hand-gun reminded him how to use it. Instinct that had developed in him over two thousand years kicked in- and he quickly blew away the other three daleks.

Amy, on the other hand, had completely disregarded the daleks and had run over to where her friend lay on the ground.

_ Please don't be dead. Please, please..._

She carefully turned him over. His eyes were closed. The red shirt might as well have been burned off. It was torn and dirty with ash. The fabric near where the Doctors right heart would have been was missing, showing the damage the attack had done to him. Amy felt like she was going to throw up. His right heart was practically in shreds. The skin around the hole in his chest was badly burned. Although she knew it unlikely, Amy knew she had to check for the other heartbeat. Regaining composure, she held her breath as she laid her had on the left side of his chest.

It was still going. The woman's own heart kept with joy. But it fell when she realized that it wouldn't be beating for long. The Doctor had lost too much blood.

"No..." She gasped. Tears sprang into her green eyes, and her thoughts suddenly turned to her daughter. If Melody was here, she could help him. She would know what to do. Rory gasped when he approached the two of them.

"I wish River was here..." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly, It was as if a small lightning bolt had struck the ground. Lights flashed and a curly-haired woman fell out of thin air a few feet away.

"Woah!" The frizzy haired woman cried gleefully. She looked around and frowned. "Now this doesn't look like Sigma 6!"

* * *

The Doctor was dying. But he didn't feel like it. He felt constricted and tight. As if his skin would just break apart and snap off. A scream was bubbling up in his throat, but it suddenly dissolved, and he felt himself relax. It was warm- like sitting in the sun kind of warm on a Saturday afternoon. That's when he opened his eyes.

"What was I doing ?" He whispered.

He was staring up at a sky fading from yellow to black, with every star gleaming in its place. A small purple fish came into view- that was when he realized he was lying on his back. Sitting up made his back hurt.

_Ow.. Im going to have a bad back when I get... older?_

How old was he? The man couldn't remember. Oh well, it didn't matter. He didn't know why, he just wasn't concerned. The fish swam through the air in front of his face for a moment, but then scuttled away. The Doctor smiled. The red and yellow grass was soft under his bare feet; this was his favorite place to be.

Same old Gallifrey.

* * *

"What happened to him."

It wasn't a question. It was a command. River demanded to know what had happened to her husband. She lightly pressed her hands to the sides of his face.

"Daleks. He was shot by a dalek." Amy whispered.

"And where are the daleks now?" She asked.

"Well... I kind of shot them." her father scratched the back of his head.

River raised her eyebrows. "Shot them?"

He held up his hand in reply, which was still in the form of the gun. River appeared indifferent to seeing it.

"Can you help him?" Amy finally asked.

"Since he's not dead... yet. Possibly; I might have enough regeneration energy to fix his heart. I'm not sure about the blood loss."

"Do it." Amy said.

"What? No. I mean, River, would you be okay?" Rory asked. He wanted to help the Doctor, but not if it meant trading his daughter.

"I'll be fine. As long as I don't use up too much of what's left of it." She grabbed onto to the unconscious man's left hand.

"Careful!" Rory started, "He has a large cut on his wrist."

River turned his hand over in hers. "What? There's no cut here." His wrist looked completely fine. His skin was smooth and white. And cold.

"No... I'm sure." He furrowed his brows together.

River held his hand in hers, clutching it tightly. Of course, no one was squeezing it back. She put her other hand on the side of his face and closed her eyes. She imagined hearing that second heart beating again- it fixing itself. He would get up and grin- and maybe even kiss her. He would dance with Amy and probably try to kiss Rory also. He would have none of that, Dad never did.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, hoping all of it would come true. But he looked the same. Pale, skin still cold and eyes closed. River was almost afraid to look at his chest. Almost. Tearing her eyes away from his face, she peered down at the right side of his chest. Golden blood sloshed away inside his chest, falling back into place. The heart was repairing itself! In that moment River felt she had never been happier.

A cough erupted from the Doctor's throat, and golden dust and blood flew from his mouth. But he didn't open his eyes.

"Is he... okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I think he's going to be just fine."

* * *

_ Where did they go? I only went to get some water for us. _

Oliver had jogged back over from across the street. He had gone into the store for some water. Then he saw Amy's short red hair, and Rory's bright (but not so bright anymore) blue scrubs.

"Guys! I got us a drink, but not the kind I had hoped!" He yelled.

Maybe they hadn't heard him, because they didn't turn around. The man walked over to them.

"Hey..." he trailed off when seeing the bloodied Doctor on the ground.

"Uh."

* * *

**So, do you think Oliver should know who the Doctor is? Mwahahaha!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are always nice! **

**-Maris**


	9. America, Rory

**Blame writers block, personal stuff, or just plain laziness if you will. I know i havent updated in 3ish weeks. :P So basically anybody who figured out Oliver was Jack, congratz! because this is basically the confirmation chapter. Oliver will now be referred to as Jack by narration goes. Note - I had not idea what to call this chapter.**

* * *

The man walked over to them.

"Hey..." he trailed off when seeing the bloodied Doctor on the ground. "Uh."

* * *

The immortal man was shocked. There in front of him lie someone he had not seen in what, 2000 years? But he would always recognize him. Though it was so long ago, he remembered the sinking feeling in his stomach when he realized the Doctor, in the first regeneration he met him in, had left him on the dalek ship. Jack was only 31 years old then, and he thought, maybe the Doctor thought he was dead. But he knew that wasn't true. He remembered the second regeneration he met him in. Cheeky. Calmer than the one before. Never got to kiss him on that new face though. Now here he was, with another face. One that looked very dead to Jack.

Jack could tell Amy was shocked to see him. Maybe it was because he was standing there like an idiot, gaping at her imaginary friend.

"Oliver..." She didn't know what to say. _How to explain this scene? _Amy thought._ Hmm... yes. Well, see, my best friend, who happens to be a time traveler, had one of his hearts, (oh yes Oliver, he has two hearts), ripped to shreds. But don't worry, my daughter, who appears to be older than me, magically fixed him back up using magical friggin pixie dust. _

But Amy was even more surprised at Jack's next reaction.

"What the hell is the Doctor doing here?"

With that sentence, Rory swiveled his head up, and River turned around to look at this new guest.

"_You_?" River practically yelled. "What are you doing here? I thought-" she was cut off by Amy.

"Hold on. Oliver- you know him?" It was as if for a moment Amy had lost all previous concern for the Timelord.

"Know him? I-" Jack stood up straight and turned around, scratching his head. He didn't know how to respond. Traveled with him? Loved him? Was forgotten by him? "I, yeah, I know him," he finished. "I traveled with him. Why? Do you know him?"

"Well, yeah," Amy said "We also traveled with him." she gestured to River, Rory, and herself.

There were a few moments of silence, only broken by Rory.

"Okay, I honestly don't know how to continue this conversation now."

"Lets just leave, there could be more daleks." River piped up.

There was another pause. Jack cleared his voice.

"I have a car, not far away. I'll bring it up." and with that he turned around and jogged over to the road and disappeared down the sidewalk.

"Okay, how do you two know him?" River inquired.

"Know him? He's Rory's best friend! What I want to know is how has _he_ traveled with _him_?" Amy pointed at the still unconscious Doctor laying on the ground. Her head suddenly flicked to her husband. "Rory! Did you know anything about this?" She was almost, well, _angry_.

"What? No! I mean, he didn't say anything like, timey or weird ever. Look, here he is."

Rory was right; Jack had pulled the 30's car right up to the curb. Jack opened the driver door and got out. Running to the passenger side, he opened up the two doors.

"C'mon!" he tried to rush them over to the car with his arm.

"A little help?" Rory yelled back, standing up. He was talking about the Doctor. The other nurse jogged back over to them, offering up his help. The men lifted the Timelord up, Rory holding him by the legs, and Jack under his arms.

"Alright. Lift with your legs." Jack said, grunting.

As soon as they had lifted him up, Rory realized he could have carried the Doctor himself. He was very light. Almost unhealthily light.

"Geez Doc, have you been eating?" Jack whispered.

River got into the car first. Jack gently set the Doctor onto the center seat next to River, and swung his legs into the car. The Doctor's head sank onto River's shoulder, and she pulled him closer to her affectionately. Amy got in next to the timelord, and Rory closed the door behind her.

Jack had already begun walking in front of the car to get to the drivers side.

"Okay... I'll drive," Rory said, getting into the front passenger seat, expecting to see a steering wheel.

"America, Rory." Jack said plainly, getting into the seat next to him. "And besides, nobody drives my car but me." He smiled and winked at him.

"Err, right."

"So where are we going?"

"My house."

"Right."

* * *

The Doctor

Where is everyone? He thought. But the thought suddenly slipped from his mind, pushed away. He saw a tree up ahead. Lonely. It was the only tree as far as the yellow and red field stretched. It looked like an Atropurperum tree. As he got closer he saw that it was in fact the fruit tree. He loved atropurs. They were a round, purple and red fruit. That had a hard outer shell similar to a coconut, only easier to open. The Doctor picked one and sat under the tree, peeling it. Atropurs were very sweet, but not too sweet. _Sort of like... what was it again_? He took a bite, trying to remember what it reminded him of. _Custard? Fish fingers and custard? That's an odd thought._ But the odd thought suddenly vanished as a atropur fell from the tree, hitting him on the head.

"Ow!"

* * *

"Careful!" yelled River. Jack had driven over a pothole in the road and the Doctor's head had bounced against her shoulder. It had even sort of hurt her. Amy had smacked her head on the window.

"Sorry!" Jack yelled back to them.

"So, you have an apartment in New York?" River asked casually, raising one eyebrow. She was nervous. The last time she had seen them _was_ in New York, but in 2013. But for all she knew, they were from a different time and just on a stroll through 1941. That didn't seem very likely now that she saw they had a place here.

"Yeah, we got it about two-ish years ago." Amy said.

Time to take a chance, she thought.

"Does that mean the last time I saw you and Dad was-"

"2013. In the graveyard." Amy said flatly.

River didn't know if she was happy they were on the same timeline for once.

* * *

**well, that's it! thanks for reading! I love reviews!**

**-Maris**


	10. The Doctor Is Out

**I just realized i never resolved Rory's hand-gun thing! later though...**

**crappy-ish chapter but I figured I owe you guys one for not update for two weeks. yes, I know sentences aren't supposed to start with 'and' or 'but'.**

**just to be safe. this chapter might need a trigger warning for some people.**

* * *

_Morning light reunites_

_fallen flames_

_a flawless frame_

_Through ember eyes_

_ -Ólafur Arnalds, Reclaim_

* * *

The morning light had begun to warm the ground. And the light from the twin suns hit the Doctor's legs.

"Excuse me... may I sit?"

The Doctor hadn't expected to hear another's voice. But it didn't worry him. He was just, surprised. He looked up and saw a thin woman with shoulder length blonde hair standing before him. Rose.

"Oh!" he gasped and stood up. "Rose! But what are you..."

"I missed you. Your face is different; I like it." She walked closer to him, and reached out towards his neck. "What's this? A bow tie?"

He didn't know why she was here, on Gallifrey. And frankly he didn't care. But he knew it didn't feel right; something didn't feel right. Suddenly, Rose put one hand on his chest, and gently pushed the Doctor against the tree. He could feel her blonde hair brush against his cheek as she leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"You left me there." she whispered harshly.

The next thing he knew, a hot pain went through his chest. Looking down, he saw Rose used inhuman strength to push a spike of some sort into his chest, completely through his right heart, into the tree behind him.

Breath completely knocked out of him, the Timelord struggled to understand what had happened.

"You sent me there," she said, "And abandoned me! Why? And left me there with some, copy of you?" She reached down and picked up a rock, using it to hammer the spike into him even more.

A man with short brunet hair and a long blue coat appeared in front of him.

"You turned me into this... this disgusting immortal monster. Where were you when all the children of the earth were threatened? I had to kill my own grandson because of you!"

He grabbed the rock from the blonde woman and slammed it against the spike three times, driving it further into the Doctor's chest. A gasp passed the timelord's lips and blood fell from his mouth.

"Jack...please." he whispered.

A dark-skinned woman with her hair pulled back in a ponytail walked up to him and took Jack's place.

"My family was tortured for a year because of you. And you sat there and did nothing. How could you do nothing?"

She took the rock from the man in the blue coat and hammered the spike _even further_ into his right heart. He was barely conscious now. The Doctor's eyes began going out of focus and his head drooped down.

"Oi spaceman! Don't be quitin' on me now! We ain't done with you!"

Some slapped him across the face, forcing his head into an upright position.

"...Donna?" A tired look of confusion crossed his face as he squinted at the red haired woman standing in front of him. Unlike, the others, she didn't look very angry. Looking over her shoulder, the Doctor saw that the others had disappeared.

"I would hurt you... but I can't remember a reason to.." she gave him a sad smile before gently patting his face and fading away.

The tree suddenly shook, sending a white hot pain through his chest. Looking up, he saw a figure hanging from a rope on a branch close by.

Clara.

"Whats wrong Doctor?" she suddenly asked, moving her head up, looking at him.

Oh thank god. He thought she was dead.

"Going to let me die again? Well, wouldn't be the first time." Her head dropped and she went still.

The relief in his head turned to anger when he realized what had happened. A scream moved its way up his throat, but he only coughed up more blood.

He could _feel_ himself dying.

"Hey you! Get up!" someone yelled.

_Who is it now_... A light-haired man with a biggish nose stood before him.

"What's that? You can't? Well, remember that time I couldn't get up? I took a bullet for you- and died. You didn't even _try_ to help me? And you call yourself a lord of time..." the man said.

"Rory, oh Rory. I'm sorry." he wheezed.

"2000 years! Do you think I was alone all that time? No, I had people try and forcibly take the pandorica away from me. You know what lengths I had to go to in order to keep it safe? I had to kill people! I became a _murderer_! 2000 years! I had to ignore wars and- and keep out of the business of the future I knew all about!" The last centurion was in a rage.

"Calm down Rory." And a fiery-haired woman appeared next to him. "It's not like he could have helped you. Just like he couldn't have helped you in the graveyard in New York. Wait..." Amy said sarcastically. "You could have saved him. But after you didn't, how could I ever choose to stay with you when I could be with him?" she took hold of the man's hand. They stepped off to the side

In Amy's place stood a curly haired woman in a white dress.

"You knew I was going to die in that library, so why did you send me there?" Tears began showing in her eyes. "Time can be rewritten. So why didn't you rewrite it?"

"River, I..." He didn't know how to answer her. He _couldn't_ answer her.

"Well, you couldn't do that, but I need you to do something else for me."

He looked up quickly. There wasn't much he could do while nailed to a Atropurperum tree.

_"Wake up." _and she quickly slapped him across the face.

* * *

**Thinking it's gonna get all hot until Rose stabs him in the chest. Thanks for reading loveys! I love feedback!**

**-Maris**


End file.
